Szayel's crush
by nooneinparticularthesecond
Summary: Szayel has a crush on Gin, but doesn't have the courage to do anything about it. Add Grimmjow into the mix and you have a party! Will jealousy finally motivate Szayel? Read and find out! Good god I suck at summaries. LEMON!


**Okay so I don't own Bleach or its characters and I make absolutely no money out of this.**

**I did this myself, so it isn't beta'd. **

**Pairing is Gin/Szayel which I love, but there aren't many stories out there so I decided to write one myself. Take this into consideration people! Start writing Gin/Szayel stories. **

**This is my very first fan fiction so please be kind and if you have any advice just tell me.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Szayel was on his way to the Espada meeting that took place every week or so to discuss training regiments, experiments…in short everything that needed to be addressed, so that things could proceed smoothly for the upcoming winter war.

As he was making his way into the room, his eye caught sight of something or _someone. _

Ichimaru.

The octava espada was secretly attracted to the man whose voice was smooth like silk and whose hair looked as soft as lavender. He would still be staring at him if he wasn't oh so rudely interrupted.

"Hey Szayel are you still crushing on Ichimaru?" Szayel looked to his right, where Starrk was smiling at him. "I don't know what you're talking about idiot." He then walk past him to get to his seat, but was stopped by Starrk's hand holding him back. "Look Granz just go for it, there's a party this weekend and you'll get your chance." He then released Szayel's hand and turned back to the table.

Szayel then sat down in between Grimmjow and Nnoitra as the meeting began.

But he wasn't really paying any attention to what Aizen was saying, oh no he was too busy staring at the man of his countless _dreams_, if you can call them that. More specifically they were wet dreams. And in those dreams Ichimaru was fucking him on this very table, or against the wall, or on the control panels that Ichimaru loved to play with. And the fantasy he was imagining at this very moment would be him under this very table sucking Ichimaru's cock.

Szayel was so pleasantly lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Grimmjow, who was trying to get his attention. Only when the teal haired man nudged him in the ribs, did he finally turn his attention to said man.

"WHAT?" Grimmjow was taken aback by the sudden outburst and stared at the pink haired man before speaking. "Jeez Granz don't get your panties in a twist, I just wanted to ask you if you want to join me for training today."

Szayel's look softened as he thought about the proposal. "No I can't I have some data to look into." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair. "Wow Granz don't you do anything else then place labels on jars all day?" Szayel's eye twitched and he brought his hands up to massage his temples. With a loud sigh he then looked back at Grimmjow. "Even though you just insulted science in all its beauty, I will not argue with you any further, because you are an idiot." Grimmjow looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by Aizen announcing that the meeting had come to an end.

Szayel then stood up and headed for the door. Once outside in the corridor he caught sight of Ichimaru who was making his way down the corridor. He ran to catch up to the man before he disappeared.

"Lord Ichimaru, sir, may I ask you something?" Ichimaru then turned to face him with slightly open eyes, revealing baby blue orbs. Szayel felt a knot tie itself in his stomach as those piercing blue eyes stared at him with interest.

"Fire away pinky!" Szayel felt chills go down his back as Ichimaru's voice affected his body.

"Will you be at the party this weekend?" Ichimaru then stepped closer and looked down at the pink haired man. "Yes I will be there, is that a problem?" Szayel then looked into his eyes and waited for a moment before replying. "N-no I was just wondering." The silver haired man raised an eyebrow at the answer and came even closer.

"Hmmm…I see…" The former captain then turned and proceeded to walk down the dark corridor, leaving the other man with an errection.

-Szayel's room—

Moaning could be heard out of the octava espada's room, but thankfully no one dared step foot into his territory.

There on the large bed in the beautifully decorated bedroom Szayel was jerking-off to the thoughts of the sliver haired man.

"A-ah l-lord Ichimaru, harder! Aaah! Yes, more, don't stop! Don't ever stop!" Szayel was in the throes of pleasure thinking of the fox faced man. He then came with a shout of Ichimaru's name, panting he closed his eyes and sighed.

"This is hopeless. I have to make my move at the party tomorrow, or I'll never get the courage to approach him again."

Szayel then stood up and went to take a shower. Once he returned his eyes were feeling heavy, so he laid himself on the bed and fell asleep.

In the morning he conducted a bunch of experiments and reorganized some data, when he finally noticed that it was time to get ready for the party.

Once in his room he searched through his wardrobe for something to impress Ichimaru with. He then settled for a pair of tight dark purple jeans, a light purple T-shirt with a white fox on the front (lol I had to do that), a slightly darker purple hoodie (with the front open) and a pair of purple all-starz.

He gave himself a onceover in the mirror and when he was satisfied he left for the party.

-The party—

Szayel arrived at the party and was greeted by Starrk and Lillinette who waved at him cheerfully. Starrk then got closer to the pink haired man and whispered in his ear.

"Make your move quick, because I've seen a couple of guys eying him already. Grimmjow was practically undressing him with his eyes earlier."

Szayel's eyes were now frantically searching for Gin. And find him they did. Szayel did his best not to gawk at Ichimaru, but it was damn _hard_.

Ichimaru was wearing black jeans that hugged his legs perfectly, showing off his tight ass. He was also wearing a navy blue T-shirt with a white llama on the front.

"Hey Granz, you're drolling." Szayel turned around to see Nnoitra standing there smirking.

"Look just go for it, because Grimmjow's been eying him all night." The octava espada took his words into consideration, while he was planning to make his move.

And then the music started to play and as Nnoitra said Grimmjow grabbed Ichimaru's hand and lead him to the dance floor. Once there they started to dance. Well Ichimaru was trying to dance but Grimmjow was grinding into him and groping every part of the fox faced man he could find.

Just then Szayel felt himself being dragged to the dance floor by Nnoitra.

"H-hey! Let go of me I don't want to dance with you!" But his protesting fell on deaf ears, as Nnoitra started mimicking what Grimmjow was doing to Gin.

"Relax Granz, I don't like you either, but we have a bet going on and I don't intend to lose." Szayel looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"What bet?"

"Well me and Yammi have a bet going. I bet that you could get Ichimaru to fuck you into your mattress tonight, and he bet that you would chicken out and do nothing."

"So you're helping me?" It did shock him that Nnoitra was actually doing something nice.

"No I'm not helping you I just want to win my bet."

"I see, well then what should I do?"

"I'll distract Grimmjow and you- oh fuck!"

"What?" Nnoitra then let him go and started to look around.

"They're gone!" Szayel looked around and he too didn't see any sign of Grimmjow or Ichimaru.

Just then Starrk came up to them and he looked like he had something important to say.

"Szayel you're gonna want to hear this. Grimmjow and his Fracciones took Ichimaru, I tried to follow them but some of his men stopped me."

Szayel's eyes grew wide and he ran in the direction Starrk was pointing at. Nnoitra followed shortly behind him.

They ran through a couple of corridors when they heard Ichimaru's voice.

"Hey! Let go of me, stop it!" The door of Grimmjow's bedroom was open and they could see what was happening inside.

"Hold still foxy, don't worry that pretty little head. All I wanna do is fuck that tight little ass of yours!"

Grimmjow was groping Ichimaru and was now planting kisses down his neck. He then bit Ichimaru and sucked on the wound, leaving a mark.

"Ow! Stop it!" If Ichimaru's hands weren't restrained by reiatsu restricting rope he could push the other man off him, but for now he couldn't do anything.

The teal haired man then caught his mouth in a rough and demanding kiss. Grimmjow's tongue started to push through Ichimaru's lips and began to explore his mouth.

"Mmmh!" Ichimaru bit down on the tongue, but nothing happened.

Meanwhile at the door Szayel thought that he had enough of watching the man of his dreams being forced to make out. So he pushed open the door and ran up to the two men, Nnoitra following.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Nnoitra came up to Grimmjow and punched him into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

While Szayel caught Ichimaru before he hit the floor and untied him.

"Lord Ichimaru, sir are you all right?" Ichimaru was breathing hard from the kiss, but he composed himself quickly.

"I'm fine thanx Granz." Ichimaru was still breathing hard and Szayel was so worried about him that neither of them noticed Nnoitra leave.

"I'll help you to your room sir." Ichimaru looked at him for a moment before getting up

They walked through a series of corridors, when they finally made it to Ichimaru's room.

Szayel walked inside with him, because he had to make sure that Ichimaru was all right.

"You can leave now Granz, I don't need you anymore." Szayel's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. And then finally something inside him snapped.

"You ungrateful bastard, I helped you and this is what I get in return? I liked you, that's why I asked if you would be at the party. I was hoping to at least get a dance with you, or get a chance to tell you how I feel. But forget about it! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Szayel then turned to leave but was stopped by a hand holding him back.

Ichimaru then turned him around and pressed him against the door, trapping both of his arms over his Szayel's head with one of his hands.

"I love you…." It was only whisper, but Ichimaru heard it.

"I love you, so much…why you? You're a bastard and yet I-"

He was silenced with a kiss on his lips.

Szayel gasped in shock he gave Ichimaru the entrance to his mouth. Gin took the invitation and began exploring the other man's mouth with his skilled tongue.

"Mmmmm,mhhmmm" The pink haired man was moaning like there was no tomorrow, while Ichimaru was exploring his mouth and caressing him with his right hand.

After a while they parted for air, then Ichimaru began kissing his neck and groping his ass.

"Mmmmm, oh Ichimaru, mmmm, so good," The fox faced man smiled and let go of Szayel's wrists so he could get his shirt off. Szayel then returned the gesture so they were both shirtless and very aroused.

No words were needed to be exchanged because their bodies were doing all the talking that was necessary to express their feelings towards each other.

On the way to the bed shoes and socks were discarded and pants became too tight, so when the back of Szayel's legs hit the bed they were both in their underwear panting with need.

Once they collapsed on the bed they began a passionate make out session that left them winded. Gin began cupping Szayel's errection through his boxers eliciting delicious moans from the younger man.

"Oh, aaah, oh fuck, mmmm m-more! A-aah!" Gin chuckled at the reactions he was getting from simply fondling the other man's errection.

"Wow pinky, you really are excited aren't you?" Szayel opened his eyes slightly to look at the other man.

"Ichim-"

"Gin."

"W-what?"

"Call me Gin."

"O-oh okay…Gin."

"Yes?"

"I want you to….uhh…"

"Well, what do you want me to do pinky?"

"I wa-" Szayel was once again cut of when he felt cold air hit his crotch, before something warm and tight wrapped itself around his errection.

What he saw almost made him come.

Gin was sucking him off with the speed and grace only he was capable of and it felt so good.

"Oooh, a-aaah, haaaaa!" As Gin was sucking him off his mind went blank and he was moaning like a slut, but he didn't care. Gin was doing this to him and that's all that mattered.

Gin was going up and down the hardening flesh, sucking and licking it, making Szayel moan and groan in sheer pleasure. Ichimaru was playing with the other man's balls, massaging them while his other hand played with the others nipple. It didn't take too long when the pink haired man felt his stomach clench and he came into Gin's mouth. Ichimaru swallowed every drop of the hot white liquid that was released into his mouth, while the younger man was trying to catch his breath. Szayel felt his cock being squeezed in Ichimaru's throat and he moaned at the feeling.

Finally Gin released his cock with a soft pop and placed a soft kiss on Szayel's lips. "Mmmmmm you taste good pinky, it's almost like you've never done this before." The octava espada blushed at the statement, but it went unseen by Ichimaru because he began kissing his neck once more. But before he could get any further he was flipped onto his back with the younger man straddling his hips, pressing them onto his errection.

"Aaaahhh." Gin couldn't help but moan at the feeling of the other man's ass pressing onto his groin.

"A-aah, pinky you better stop, or a-aah I won't be able to stop myself!" The pink haired espada heard the warning but only pressed his ass harder on the already hard errection. Szayel didn't even have time to blink because Ichimaru flipped him so that he landed onto his stomach, ass in the air, exposed for the world to see. Ichimaru then got rid of his last article of clothing and positioned his cock at Szayel's entrance. He then bound the younger man's arms behind his back with kido and before the other could protest he entered him, moaning at the feeling of the tight walls squeezing his cock.

"Aaah you feel so good inside pinky, so hot, so tight…perfect." Szayel was given some time to adjust to the large member in his ass before it began.

Gin started an inhuman pace of trusting into the other man, bringing his cock completely out before shoving it in again with unbelievable speed, so that the man below him was rendered to a moaning and groaning mess. Not that Szayel had anything against that; his prostate was being hit with every thrust that Ichimaru made, pleasuring him immensely.

"Ooh, aaah, haaa-aaah, h-harder aah f-faster aah-haaaa!" The pink haired man moaned and screamed so much that he was soon reduced to whimpers; do to his voice being over used.

"Aaah oh god pinky, so tight, gah!" Ichimaru felt the other's walls clenching around his cock, squeezing him with unbelievable force.

"Aaah,haaa oh god, aaaah" The octava espada felt his release coming and he screamed with pure pleasure as he came onto the sheets below him. It only took a few more thrusts as Gin spilled his hot seed inside the other man. Szayel felt the warm liquid filling him and moaned softly when Ichimaru pulled himself out of the tight hole to lay on his back, pulling the other man with him. Szayel's head rested on Gin's chest as he gently placed his hands around him. One of Ichimaru's hands slipped possessively around his waist pulling him closer.

"And Szayel, I love you too." As soon as the declaration left Ichimaru's lips he fell asleep. The younger man looked up at his sleeping lover with wide eyes, before smiling contently and falling asleep.

He slept peacefully knowing that his love was being returned.

**Well what do you think, a bit of a cheesy ending right? Oh well what's done is done. I do hope you enjoyed reading my first fan fic and lemon, it took me a tremendous amount of time, do to me having to study for exams, but I did it! And I'm really happy I did. **

**So review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
